This invention relates to a less toxic derivative of 3',4' -dideoxykanamycin B which is a new compound valuable for use in therapeutic treatment of bacterial infections. This invention further relates to a method for the preparation of such less toxic derivative of 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B.
It is known that 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B is an important antibiotic substance which exhibits not only a wide antibacterial spectrum against a variety of pathogenic bacteria but also a high antibacterial activity against some kanamycin-resistant bacteria and Pseudomonas aeruginosa (see British Patent No. 1,349,302). Accordingly, if a new antibiotic derivative of 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B which shows a lower toxicity than 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B itself is provided, it will increase the applications of 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B and make this antibiotic substance more valuable and important.